A Whole New World
by CMM1981
Summary: Nathan Scott is married to Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott is Married to Haley James. Nathan Scott tells the story of how their world is. And how even people that have seemingly the perfect lives...can do one thing and change the lives of many.summary inside
1. BackStory and Consequences

**Chapter 1:** Backstory and Consequences

Summary: Nathan Scott is married to Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott is Married to Haley James. Nathan Scott tells the story of how their world is. And how even people that have seemingly the perfect lives...can do one thing and change the lives of many. What happens when Nathan Scott and Haley James' paths collide?

My name is Nathan Scott. Yes, that Nathan Scott. The old star of the Tree Hill Ravens. The NBA star, Nathan Scott. I'm twenty two years old and I'm married to Brooke Davis. Were not the happiest couple in the world. We go without saying one word to each other. And don't see each other for days on end. And that's okay with us. Were only really together because of the fame. Brooke is a fashion designer married to the basketball player. Of course that's screwed up. Well, enough about the two of us. Who cares. On the other side, I have a half-brother. You've heard of him, right? Lucas Scott? Well most have. We've been known as the Scott brothers for years. Lucas used to play right beside me out on that court. Until two years ago that is. He collapsed on the court due to his heart condition, HCM. He was never allowed to play again. A little sad? Yeah sure it is. But now he's happy to just write literature for a living. Now, him, he's married to the beautiful rock star, Haley James. Them, a lot like me and Brooke. They aren't too happy but stay together for the fame on Haley's part. Since Luke hasn't gotten famous yet with his books. Now, Haley, she's a great sister-in-law, though. Little did any of us know that, that whole story would change in just two months. After a basketball game and performance aftermath. Everything any of us ever knew would never be the same.

So, it was tuesday night and I had a game in new york against the Knicks. My wife had a fashion show in L.A., not that, that should make a difference she rarely came to a game. And if she did it was just cause she knew the press would be there and would want to see Nathan Scott and his wife together for a story. My brother also had a T.V. spot to do that night for his brand new book. But Haley was there. She was singing the national anthem at my game. I at least knew that night I would have a little support. Which I always got from her. Every game night. So, Haley and I left Los Angeles and headed to New York. We always get along and support each other's career's. We arrived at the arena at 5:30pm. The game was at 6:30. We went our separate ways and got ready for each of our performances. At 6:30pm, Haley walked into the middle of the basketball court as soft patriotic music began to play. She sang a beautiful version of the national anthem. Then the game began. Two hours later, the game was finally over. We won. Yes, the Los Angeles Lakers beat the Knicks. It was a great night. Quite the victory. Since Haley was there we decided to spend the night together, We went to New York City, had dinner and wondered around and saw all the beautiful things New York had to offer. We later went to our hotel and decided to share a hotel room,since Haley didn't want to stay alone and to be honest, neither did I. When we got to the room we ordered room service. Champagne. Wine. And some beer of course. We were gonna have a fun night. When the room service arrived I poured the Champagne into two glasses and handed one to Haley. We began to talk. For real. And the truth came out. The whole truth. This is exactly how it happened. Sorry Luke.

Flashback

_Haley and I were sitting on the King sized bed and were talking about our marriages. Haley said we should be friends. And be able to talk about Brooke and Lucas. I agreed. Also, that anything said there was to never leave that room. _

_" Well, Haley, you tell me about my brother first, I guess."_

_" You sure?"_

_"Yeah. Go ahead. I'm all ears."_

_Haley talks about her broken marriage. She sounds so miserable. And it sounds, oh so familar. So much like my own marriage. How she doesn't feel at home with Lucas. And how she feels so out of place. The fact she hasn't slept with him in over a year and only stays with him because of her fame and it looks right. I was surprised to hear her tell me these things. Because everything she had said...was so true. A lot like my own marriage. Exactly, actually. I mean, I haven't felt at home with Brooke since...ever. I feel so uncomfortable around her. I haven't slept with her in well over a year and the same as Haley only stay with Brooke because of the fame._

_" What about you, Nathan? You happy?" Haley asked breaking me from my thoughts._

_" Me? To be honest? No. I'm not happy. I'm the same as you. I never feel comfortable around Brooke. I never feel at home with her. And I too, haven't ' been' with her in over a year and only stay with her because of my fame. And have never said as much to her in my whole marriage as I have to you tonight."_

_" _ _I know me neither."_

_" And Haley, I sometimes feel like...I don't know. Nevermind."_

_" Like what, Nate? It's okay. You can tell me. It's not likei'm gonna go and tell Brooke ot anything."_

_" I sometimes feel like...there's just..."_

_" Something else out there for you?"_

_" Yeah. Exactly. Like there's someone else out there for me. But I'm stuck here. I just...know that Brooke's not the one for me. But...I have to hide that cause then it would all...fall apart. The fame...and everything else."_

_" I know how you feel."_

_" You do?"_

_" Yeah. I mean, I feel the same way with Lucas but...I'm just...scared. To see what else is out there."_

_I looked at Haley realizing something I never did before. I realized maybe everthing I was looking for all along was in front of me the whole time. I looked my sister-in-law straight in the eye and she was realizing what I was. I sat there debating._

_" Haley..." I said quietly._

_" Nathan..."_

_I leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. She didn't reject. She kissed me back. I pulled away slowly._

_" Haley..."_

_" No. It's okay, Nathan. It's okay."_

_She told me while kissing me more passionately.We pushed everthing that was on the bed to the floor. We layed down. She quickly lifted my shirt while I lifted hers. Soon we were so caught up and were making love. Something I never thought I did before. I mean I had Sex with Brooke and other girls before but Haley was different. She was what I was talking about. That something else out there. It was her. I just never realized it before. The sun began to rise as I layed in bed just admiring her. I knew that in a few hours we would be heading back to L.A. Back to our miserable marriages. But we did at least get one night to be happy. With each other. It was nearing 7:00am when Haley began to stir. She opened her eyes and looked at me. She smiled at me and then spoke softly._

_" Hey, Nate."_

_" Hey, Hales. How are you?"_

_" Okay. Last night was great, Nathan."_

_" Yeah it was, wasn't it?"_

_" Yeah. It was."_

_" So, Haley, you don't think last night was a mistake,do you?"_

_" No. Not at all. Why do you?"_

_" No. Of course not."_

_" So, where does this leave us, Nate? I mean, now I feel something for you even more."_

_" Even more? You've felt something for me before?"_

_" Yeah. Ever since I married Lucas and I met you."_

_" Me too. The day I met you. But...you were marrying my brother. So, what do you wanna do now, Hales? Sneak around? Or tell them the truth?"_

_" For now? Sneak around. If this goes where I hope it does then we can tell them the truth. And maybe..."_

_" Get divorces?"_

_" Yeah. That's what we need to decide on later. But for now we keep it like this."_

_" This would be..excellent."_

_" Perfect. So, what do you say we do this one more time before we head home."_

_" Yeah."_

_We stayed and did that until about 10:00am when we realized we needed to get up and get ready to leave. At 11:30am we headed downstairs and I bought Haley breakfast. Then we got a cab and headed for Newark International Airport. Our flight left at 1:10pm and we headed back to Los Angeles. We sat in first class and were the only two there. Of course we were recogized by everyone. We stayed behind the curtain, though. We discussed how we would avoid getting caught. And convince Brooke and Luke to let us go to these games and concerts alone. Even though they rarely came. So that wouldn't be hard. We landed in Los Angeles 4 hours later. You would think our spouses would be there waiting for us, right? No. Not us. Not in the marriages we were in. We'd be lucky if they were even home when we got there. I headed to my house after dropping Haley off. I prayed Brooke wasn't home. I was happy. And I didn't need her to ruin that. Lucky for me, she wasn't._

End of Flashback

For the next few months, Haley and I successfully got to be happy, together and hide it from Lucas and Brooke. I started to feel something I never did before. And I realized what that was; I was falling in love with Haley. I was falling in love with my brother's wife, was that horrible? I was kinda betraying my brother, but it just didn't make sense for him to be married to a woman like Haley. And I had no business being married to a person like Brooke. Everything was working out perfectly. Till fate stepped in. Yet little did me or Haley know, there was something also going on between Brooke and Lucas. Just not as serious as Haley and I. Everthing was falling into place perfectly. Until, one day that I will remember forever. And that changed everything. That would make all four of us confront the truth. And feel some hurt. Or not. But it still happened. Haley came to my house at about 3:00pm on a friday afternoon. Brooke and Lucas were both out of town till the next day and we knew this weekend would be perfect. But when Haley appeared she seemed to be alot more serious then just fooling around. Here's exactly what happened. And beware it's gonna do some damage. So, if you can't take much drama, stop reading what I'm saying NOW! Well, here's what happened.

I answered the door and was thrilled to see Haley standing there. She walked though my front door. I kissed her immediately. We continued for a few minutes until she broke away.

" Nathan. This is great and all. But...we need to talk."

" Okay. Let's go in the living room."

" Okay, so these last few months have been great. Really great."

" Yeah they have been. Are you okay? You seem kinda all over the place."

" Well, I kinda am. Look, Nate, I don't know exactly how to say this. Since I never thought if I was saying this I'd be saying it to my husband's brother. But I am."

" Haley, whatever it is, it's okay."

" I don't know about that."

" Okay, now your scaring me. What's up?"

" Look, when we've been 'together' these last few months. Something happened. I don't know when exactly. But it did."

" What happened? What are you talking about? Just tell me, Hales. It can't be that bad."

" It's bad enough that were gonna have to tell Lucas and Brooke about the two of us."

" Why would we have to do that? What happened?"

" Nathan...I'm...I'm...I'm pregnant."

" What!?"

" I'm pregnant."

" Oh my god. Wow! Now my brother is gonna kill me."

" Yeah. You got his wife pregnant. He may be kinda pissed. Even though he has no reason to be. I'm not happy with him. And he knows that. But, anyway, what are we gonna do, Nate?"

" Hales, I'm here for you, okay? I started this. I'm gonna be here. We'll tell them. It will be okay. I promise."

" How can you be so sure?"

" Cause...I love you, Haley. Everything's gonna be okay."

" I love you too, Nathan. Thank you. So, when do you suppose we tell them?"

" I guess...as soon as they get home. The sooner the better,right? And how long can you hide a pregnancy before your husband realizes your pregnant and he hasn't slept with you?"

" Your right. If I waited any longer to tell you I would've been showing."

" How long have you known, anyway?"

" Um...about...two weeks."

" Two weeks!? And you never told me? Why not? Why didn't you tell me the minute you found out?"

" Cause I was too scared. I'm sorry, Nathan. I should've told you sooner."

" It's okay. I know now."

" Yeah. So, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow? When Brooke and Lucas get back? We'll tell them at dinner at my place?"

" Yeah. Sounds good. Call me later. So, we can see exactly how we're gonna do this."

" Okay. I will. See you later."

" Yeah. Bye."

" Bye."

I kissed her and after she left I walked into my kitchen and sat down at the table. I was gonna be father. A father to Haley's child. This was a good day. Yet Scary, at the same time. And everything was just about to change a whole lot in all our lives.


	2. The Truth

**Chapter 2: The truth**

Here we are. Back to where we left off. It's Nathan again. Nathan Scott. So as you heard the beginning of my story I guess you could tell there is gonna be a whole lot more drama. Which is all gonna happen tonight. When I tell my brother that I'm gonna have a baby with his wife. This is bad, right? I love Haley. But... Luke's my brother. This may crush him. Or not. So, I continued to sit at my kitchen table when I heard the doorbell ring. I got up and went to answer the door. I was surprised when I saw my brother standing there.

" Hey...Luke! What are you doing here? I thought you were out of town."

" Well...I was. I just got back." Lucas told me walking in the house.

" Oh...great. Thought you would've went right home."

" I would've. But...you know...Haley's there."

" And?"

" She just...annoys me sometimes. She's always there."

" In her house?"

" Yeah. But anyway, I haven't seen you. What's up little brother?"

" With me? Nothing. I mean...nothing...really. But...I really need to head out for a little while. But I'll see you...at your house...later."

" My house?"

" Yeah. Haley invited me and Brooke to dinner. I...her...need ...to...talk to you...and...Brooke. I'll see you later. I need to go to the store."

" Okay. I didn't even know. Is everything okay?"

" Yeah. It will be. See you later, Lucas."

" Okay, Nate." He said as he left my house while I rushed him out.

I then had to go out since I lied to my brother. So I grabbed my car keys and headed to my car. Once I was there I started driving. Thinking about everything going on in my life. I didn't know exactly what was going to happen in my life. I was about to tell my brother and wife that I was going to have a baby with Haley. My brother's wife. That was screwed up,right? I continued to drive until I pulled up to my mom's club she opened not long ago. Maybe if I got some advice from her everything would seem better. She moved to L.A. once she got a divorce from my dad. You know him, right? Dan? Dan Scott? It seems everyone has. But anyway. He doesn't know she's here. So...I never let him visit. I go to Tree Hill if I need to see him. But anyway, I pulled into the parking lot and walked in the door. I saw my mom standing at the bar doing some inventory. She noticed me and walked around the bar to come by me.

" Nathan!"

" Hey, mom."

" Well, this is a surprise. Who died?"

" What?"

" Well, you only come here when something bad happened."

I looked down at my feet. Was this bad? Maybe it was. Maybe not.

" Nathan?"

" No one died, okay?"

" Then what's up?"

" Can we sit down, mom?"

" Yeah. Sure."

We walked over to the bar and sat down on the stools. She looked at me a bit worried.

" What's wrong, Nate?"

" Can I ask you a total Hypothetical question?"

" Sure."

" Okay. So...say you had this guy and this girl. And this girl loved this guy. And this guy loved the girl. And the girl was with someone else though. And the guy was too. And they kinda snuck around. And then got kinda caught between it all. And had to then admit it to the others that they were with."

" Nathan...what are you talking about?"

" Okay...I'm just gonna tell you the truth...because I need to tell someone."

" Okay. Try me."

" Alright. You know Haley?"

" Lucas' wife?"

" Yeah. Her. Well...her...I..."

" What's going on, Nate? Are you and Brooke having problems?"

" Mom. Brooke and I have had problems since before we got married."

" True. Then what's going on?"

" Well, like me and Brooke. Haley and Lucas are unhappy, too."

" That's terrible. Are you trying to tell me your getting a divorce?"

" Not exactly. But that's coming, too. Especially after tonight. With Haley and Lucas too."

" Wow. The Scott brothers are getting divorces. How ironic. At the same time too. So, what's the real reason? Why don't you talk to Lucas about this?"

" I am...tonight. But...what I'm gonna tell him...he's gonna kill me for."

" What do you mean?"

" I...slept with Haley."

" What!? Nathan! Are you insane? Sleeping with your brother's wife. How could you?"

" Cause...we were both unhappy with our marriages. And we were in New York...and...it just...happened."

" Wait. Nate, weren't you in New York...like three months ago."

" Yeah."

" Then why does it matter now?"

" Cause...Haley and I...have...kinda been together for three months now. Just behind Lucas and Brooke's backs."

" That's terrible Nathan. But I think you should just end it now and not tell Lucas. Or Brooke for that matter."

" Well...I kinda have to."

" Look, Nate, I know you wanna be a good brother and all. And you wanna be honest with Lucas but..."

" She's pregnant."

" What?"

" Haley's pregnant."

" Is it...your's?"

" Yeah."

" How do you know it's not Lucas'?"

" Cause...Lucas hasn't 'been' with Haley...in over a year. So...I know it's mine. And...I don't know what to do, mom. I...love Haley. And...now... this is just...huge. What should I do?"

" I don't know, Nate? Do you wanna marry her?"

" I don't know."

" Well, you are...still married to Brooke. So...I guess you have to wait and see."

" Thanks mom. I will."

I started to walk out of the club when my mom started to talk

" I'm happy for you Nathan."

" You are?"

" Yeah. I mean...it may not be...right exactly. But nothing in the Scott family is. So...I guess you really are a Scott. But...I'm stilll happy for you. I could slap you for sleeping with your brother's wife...but that's not gonna change anything. And...your gonna make me a grandma. So...I'm happy."

" Thanks mom. But...I still don't know if I'm ready to be a dad."

" You are Nathan. You'll do fine. I promise."

" Thanks, Mom. Look, I gotta head to Lucas'. And I gotta go pick up Brooke...so...I'll see you later."

" Okay. And, Nate?"

" Yeah?"

" Good Luck."

" Thanks."

I thanked my mom and left the club. After I went home and got Brooke we headed to Lucas and Haley's. When we got there dinner was ready. I sat down next to Haley while Lucas went and sat by Brooke. Not even acting like he wanted to sit by his wife. After we finished dinner...we went into the living room. I spoke to Haley and in a few minutes...all our lives and everything we ever knew were gonna change forever.

" So, Lucas...Brooke...I...we...Nathan...I...need... to...talk to ...you." Haley said stutering over her words.

" Lucas. Brooke. We need to tell you something."

" Okay, bro. But both of you. What are you talking now?"

" A little more than that." Haley said to her husband just above a whisper

" What are you two talking about?" Brooke asked.

" Brooke...Lucas...I'm so sorry."

" For what Haley?"

" I'm...I'm...I'm...Pregnant."

Lucas and Brooke sat there speechless.

" But...Haley...We haven't been together in like...a year."

" I know."

" Then...how could you be..?"

" It's my baby."

" What?" Lucas asked confused

" She's pregnant...with my baby." I told my brother and wife

Lucas and Brooke sat there in shock. Not saying a word. Just staring at me and Haley. Their expressions were unreadable. I was a bit scared...since...this was going to break everything. Especially my relationship with my brother. But...I was excited. I was going to be a dad. A dad...to Haley's baby. And now that's out. And I can finally tell the world that. If I want. But now...I need to see what there gonna say. Which could turn ugly.


	3. More Than Just Our World

Chapter 3: More Than Just Our World

Alright, I'm back. It's Nathan again. Nathan Scott. So things sure are changing for all of us. Things were moving fast. And none of us knew what the next day would bring. But we were prepared for it. While never looking back. With no regrets. Okay, so here we are. So I guess your still wondering how everything went down with my brother and Brooke. Well, here we go.

Flashback

_Haley and I stood in front of Brooke and Lucas. Just waiting for them to say something. Anything. But they just sat there in utter shock finally I had to break the silence. Cause this was like an endless few minutes there. Either Lucas was gonna kill me now or later he just needed to do it quicker. You know less pain. _

_" Lucas? Brooke? You gonna say anything?" I asked my brother and wife_

_" Did...did you just say that MY WIFE...is pregnant...with YOUR BABY?" _

_" Uh...kinda. Yeah."_

_" You slept with my wife. You are as bad as Dan. Now I'm sure your his son."_

_" Why do you even care, Lucas? You didn't care about Haley?"_

_" You don't know jack."_

_" Yeah. Then...why when you came to my house earlier today...you said that you were stalling cause Haley was home. That she was always there. And I believe to quote you ' She just always there. It's so annoying.' Isn't that right, Lucas?"_

_" Maybe so. That doesn't give you the right to go knock up my wife."_

_" Why even call her that?"_

_" What are you talking about?"_

_" You've never treated her like human being. Not even once. You even told me right after you got married and were still on the basketball team that you only married her because of being famous."_

_" So what? It's not like you treat Brooke any better?"_

_" And I admit that. We're not right for each other. Just like you and Haley."_

_" So...what are you saying...your gonna divorce Brooke...and Haley your gonna divorce me...and then you two will like get married and live happily ever after...with your perfect litttle child?"_

_" Yes." Haley and I said in unison_

_" Really?" I asked Haley._

_" We'll talk about this later, Nathan." Haley whispered to me._

_" Well, I don't want you in my house, Nathan. Get out. You too Haley. Go. But you'll regret it."_

_" I doubt that." Haley told her husband._

_" Fine. And Brooke...you can stay here. Since I'm sure you don't want to stay with your cheating husband. Since that's where Haley will be too."_

_" Thanks, Luke." Brooke said quietly._

_" Come on, Hales. Let's just go grab some of your stuff and go._

_" Okay."_

_We headed upstairs.We stayed silent and packed Haley's belongings. Then we headed downstairs, she grabbed her car keys and a jacket and we left the house. On the other side...Lucas and Brooke were still sitting in the living room in complete silence. Still in shock._

_" So...Brooke. This is crazy, huh?" Lucas asked Brooke_

_" You could say that. Never expected that."_

_" Not in a million years, Brooke."_

_" You know, even though it seems so bad...and like they betrayed us. I'm...actually...kinda...happy for them."_

_" Happy? How could you be happy? Your husband is having a baby with his brother's wife. That's just wrong."_

_" I know. But...we've been doing the same thing, Lucas."_

_" Yeah. But your not pregnant."_

_" No. But still. I think they'll be happy together. Their actually perfect for each other. I don't know how we've never seen that before."_

_" I guess so. But...still...it seems...so wrong. Wait until the press finds out about this."_

_" That could turn ugly. But...you know...now that they're together...we can be too."_

_" Yeah. Your right. Let's go upstairs. I seriously need to lay down. I've had such a long day."_

_" Yeah, I know what you mean. Let's go."_

End of Flashback

So that's what happened that night. I guess we both ended up happy but I had a feeling things were gonna get a whole lot more complicated. Maybe nothing was turning out the way any of us ever dream of it. But...we are gonna do fine, right? Well, that night did change the lives of all of us. My relationship with my brother and both marriages. But that was an okay thing. It has been a month since our little...meeting with Brooke and Lucas. We haven't seen either one of them. Brooke came and packed her things when she knew Haley and I were out of town for a basketball game. But when we returned we did find a bag of her fashion line clothes in baby sizes. She also left us a note. She told us to be happy. That we deserved that. And she was glad for us. I never expected it after my brother's reaction...but I was glad she wasn't angry. She actually sounded a bit...releaved. Yesterday both our divorce papers came. Lucas and Brooke already signed them. We filed them but had them sent to Lucas and Brooke first. Neither Haley nor I had to think twice before signing them. There wasn't one good memory from either marriage that would be remembered. We were just enjoying life now. As soon as this got out to the press, though, it could turn bad. Or that Haley's pregnant with my baby. Everything would be so turned around. The rumors will be so horrible. But for now...were just happy. Happy to be together. Happy to living together. And happy to be having this baby together. And nothing was gonna change that. It was a wednesday afternoon. Neither of us had practice and we were just sitting in our living room talking about life and what it would hold for us in the future. Suddenly the doorbell rang. I got up to answer it. Disrupting Haley and I. But when I saw who was standing there I knew this was gonna be a long night. And then the world around us just got a bit more dangerous. And I knew exactly what was gonna happen. More than just the world that Haley, Brooke, Lucas, and I knew would change. But now others would need to know and that would make things very complicated. Especially with the person standing in front of me now.


	4. So Much More Complicated

Chapter4:So Much More Complicated

Hey, It's Nathan Scott again. Okay, so let's see, where we left off , I already told my brother and wife, wait ex-wife now, that Haley was Pregnant with my baby. And I haven't heard from my brother in over a month. I destroyed my relationship with him. We got that far, right? Yeah. Now, I've just been very happy with Haley. Oh, right, we're at the part when our whole little Drama- Fest affects more than just our world. So, I guess your all wondering who was at our door. And who I was beyond shocked to see. Well, here you go.

_Flashback_

_So I stood there shocked at who was in front of me. While Haley, who was sitting on the couch still, saw who it was and was just as shocked. She ran into our bedroom to grab a sweatshirt to hide the bump on her stomach from the person standing in the doorway._

_" Dad? What are you doing here?"_

_" Well, Nate, is that the way to say hello to your father?"_

_" It was just a...surprise. That's all."_

_" Yeah...well, I've only been out here twice. So, I decided to come see both my sons. You first."_

_" Well, you've seen me. Now, go see Lucas."_

_" Not so fast son." He said walking through my front door. I shut it behind him." I want to know what's been going on in your life? Besides basketball."_

_" Well..."_

_Just then Haley walks out from the bedroom and joins us._

_" Mr. Scott? Isn't this a surprise?"_

_" More than that,Hales." I whispered to Haley_

_" Haley. It's so good to see you. But...uh...I'm...not the brightest guy in the world...but...aren't you at the wrong Scott's house?"_

_I just looked at Haley silently telling her there was no way we were gonna tell him the truth._

_" Nathan...you have to tell him." _

_" No I don't."_

_" Yes you do."_

_" Are you two gonna explain what's going on here?"_

_" Fine. Dad. Have a seat and I'll explain the whole story."_

_" Okay."_

_" Do I have to tell the whole story,Hales?"_

_" Yes. I don't like your shortened version. It sounds so much worse."_

_" It's the same thing. Just with more details."_

_" And that's the one you need to tell your father."_

_" Fine."_

_" Well, I wish I could stay and hear the whole story out and all. But...I have to get to practice. I'll see you guys later."_

_" Hey, me too. Me too."_

_" Nice try, Nate. Just go tell him. I'll be home later. Bye, Mr. Scott."_

_" Bye, Haley."_

_Haley left and now here I was. Me against my dad. This was gonna be tough._

_" So, Nate. What's going on? I mean, Haley's here. Not with Lucas. Don't see Brooke around. Have some long story for me. What did you do?"_

_" Okay, dad, look, things have just...really turned in a completely new direction in such a short time."_

_" Like how?"_

_" Well, let's see I've gone from being best friends with my brother to being bitter ememies. Again."_

_" What are you talking about?"_

_" Well, I really didn't want to say this story all out again. Cause to be quite honest I'm sick of telling it. But Haley told me I can't tell my shortened one."_

_" Well, I don't see her anywhere."_

_" True. Okay, so basically, Lucas and Haley were unhappy. Me and Brooke...unhappy. New york...basketballl game. Haley...I...talk. The truth comes out. We realize something we never did before. And...we kinda...slept together."_

_" You slept with your brother's wife? What? You following in Keith's footsteps?"_

_" Dad."_

_" Sorry. Continue. It doesn't sound that bad."_

_" Yeah...well...it gets worse. You see, Haley and I...once we came back from New York...decided to sneak around behind Lucas and Brooke's backs."_

_" And what...did they catch you?"_

_" No."_

_" Then how did they find out?"_

_" Haley and I kinda...told them."_

_" What? Why? Did I raise that big of an idiot?"_

_" Thanks a lot, dad. But we kinda had to."_

_" Why?"_

_" Cause...there's these things called...consequences. And Haley and I got caught between them."_

_" How? What happened?"_

_" Uh...she's...kinda...Pregnant."_

_" Pregnant?"_

_" Yeah."_

_" But, Nate, how do you know it's your's?"_

_" Oh, trust me it is. Plus, Lucas and Haley haven't slept together in over a year. And by his reaction...he remembered that."_

_" Oh god, Nathan. How do you get yourself into these things?"_

_" I don't know. I guess I'm not as good as you."_

_" But, why is she living here now?"_

_" Cause...she's having my baby. And...Lucas kinda...threw her out."_

_" So...you took her in. Like a poor little puppy dog. How Cute!"_

_" Shut up, Dad. You have no right to say anything. And by the way it was my idea she stay here."_

_" And where's Brooke?"_

_" At Lucas'."_

_" And how does she feel about all this?"_

_" She's actually happy for us. She even made the baby some clothes."_

_" How can she be happy? Her husband is having a baby with his brother's wife."_

_" Well...that's the next part of the story, dad."_

_" And what's that?"_

_" She's not my wife."_

_" What are you talking about? Your married to her. That makes you her husband."_

_" I...was...married to her. But I'm not anymore."_

_" You got a divorce?"_

_" Yeah. So, did Lucas and Haley?"_

_" Oh, wow, this is a lot to take in."_

_" Yeah, I know. I've been living it."_

_" Does the press know yet?"_

_" No. But when they find out...I'm telling them the truth."_

_" Are you sure that's a good idea?"_

_" Yeah. I do. It's the best thing for all of us. And I want the world to know about Haley and I."_

_" Well, if that's what you want."_

_" It is."_

_" Okay. Well, I'm gonna go over and see Lucas now. I'm gonna have to hear this again, aren't I?"_

_" Probably not. He's not one to talk about it."_

_" Okay. I'll see you later, Nate."_

_" Okay, bye, dad."_

_" Nate, even though this was probably the worst thing you ever did. I'm happy for you."_

_" You are?"_

_" Yeah. I think your gonna make a great father. You'll do fine. And you and your brother will get back on track eventually. Don't worry."_

_" I'm not. I just don't want to end up like you and Keith were."_

_" Yeah. I don't want that for you either. I'll see you later, Son."_

_" Bye,Dad."_

_He left and I closed the door and sat down in my living room. I was actually a bit releaved now. He was gonna be the worse to talk to. I thought. But he was pretty easy._

_End of Flashback_

Okay so, My father is fine with this. My mother is fine with this. My ex-wife is fine with this. Haley is fine with this. My brother is not fine with this. But the real question is, Am I fine this? I'm happy. I am. But...I'm so scared. You know, my life is just changing so fast. And it seems like just last week I was just playing basketball 24/7. And that was it. But now...my life is so much more complicated than basketball. And that's something I never thought would happen. But it has. And I think I'm gonna be okay with that. Now it's just convincing my brother to be okay with that too. Like my dad said, he'll be fine eventually. He willl be, right? Well, ever since my father left, less than an hour ago. I made a decision. I'm gonna get the press to come to do a story and I'm gonna have the truth about everything come out. About my divorce. And about me having a baby with Haley. This was a decision I made and wasn't going back on.


	5. May Never Get That Back

Chapter 5: May Never get that Back

Hey everyone, it's Nathan Scott. So, today is gonna be a good day. Today I have a home basketball game and the press is set to do an exclusive interview with me right after the game. Now, I'm planning to be with Haley and let them see what they will and start any rumors about me that they want. I mind as well get them over with now. Better now than later, right? So, it's about 5pm on Friday night. Haley and I are heading out to get to the arena early. It has been about three months since everything came out about this to my brother and ex-wife. And haven't heard from him since. Now, do I miss him? Yeah I really do. But I don't think I'll ever get my relationship with my brother back the way it was. And it's all my fault. So, I need to just deal with it. But...I really am happy. So, I guess that counts for something. Okay, so now you can definently tell that Haley's pregnant. But after tonight all that would come out and change alot of things. When she went out in public now, she has been wearing bigger, loose clothes to hide the pregnancy so no one would suspect her being pregnant. But she could go out and do whatever she please after tonight. I discussed everything that was gonna happen tonight with Haley and she agreed it would be a good idea to have everything finally come out. So we wouldn't have to sneak around and dodge cameras everytime we go out together. Which now, is pretty much 24/7 with us. So, we arrived at the arena at about 6:15pm. The game started at 7pm. At about 5 minutes to 7, Haley walked into the middle of the basketball and began to sing the National Anthem. When she finished and began to walk off the court, I heard some girls behind me, begin to whisper. I could hear what they were saying. They were talking about Haley and how she looked so pregnant but you never saw her husband around. I turned to the few young girls sitting in about the third row, which were the one's talking.

" Hey, you wanna cut it out?"

" I don't know, Nathan Scott. You gonna do something about it." The girl around the age of 16 said.

" Yeah, I am. I would quit the whispers and the laughs now and just sit back and enjoy the game." I said and walked away.

About 2 hours later the game was over. We won by only 7 points. I knew the coach would go hard on us in practice tomorrow for that. But right now, I really didn't care. My whole life was about to change publicly a whole lot. And even if that meant my basketball career could end tonight I was gonna tell the truth to the world and by tomorrow everything I ever knew, in this place with these people, could all be over and done with. And I was okay with that. So, I went and showered then came back to meet Haley in the gym. When I got there the press wasn't there yet. Haley was just sitting on the sideline of the basketball court. I walked up and sat next to her.

" You okay, Hales?"

" Their talking about it, aren't they?"

" Talking about what?"

" Me being pregnant."

" Where'd you hear that?"

" I saw you talking to those girls today."

" Oh..."

" Um...oh...sorry, Mr. Scott. I'm Just...I'm Kristie from LA Daily News. I'm here to do a story."

" Oh, yeah. Right. I'm Nathan."

" Hi, It's nice to meet you."

" You,too. Oh, this is Haley James."

" Oh, of course. It's great to meet you, Miss James."

" Yes. You too." Haley Replied.

" So, Haley's gonna join me in this interview,okay?"

" Sure, Mr. Scott. Two stars in one report. This is great."

"Well, she is actually involved in my story."

" Oh, okay. well, let's get started then."

" Sure."

The reporter asked a few question about basketball and the kind of player I've become.

" So, Nathan, you're married to fashion designer, Brooke Davis, correct?"

" Um...actually...no...not anymore. We were divorced last month."

" Really!?"

" Uh-huh."

" As are me and my husband." Haley added.

" You and Lucas Scott divorced as well?"

" Yes."

" Both Scott Brothers, huh?"

" Yup. That's the case." I told the reporter.

" Is there a specific reason for these two divorces at the same time? Or would you not like to share?"

" No. I would like the world to know the truth. No rumors. Right, Hales?"

" Yeah."

" You sure your ready for this,Haley?"

" As ready as I'll ever be." Haley said grabbing my hand

" Okay. So, as an exclusive report to LA Daily News, I and Brooke Davis, as well as Haley here and my own brother Lucas, divorced because of...a...relationship between Haley and I here." I said. Which would be used as a statement on the front page tomorrow.

" You two are together!?"

" Yes." We both said together.

" Wow. Is there more to it?"

" Yes, there is. Lucas and I along with Nathan and Brooke got divorced mainly because of my...pregnancy."

" You're Pregnant too!?"

" Yes I am."

" Lucas Scott's baby?"

" No. It's mine."

" Yours?"

" Yes. Is that so strange?"

" A little bit. So, you would like all this put out tomorrow?"

" Yes, we do." I continued.

" Okay, well, all I would like from you two was a picture, if you don't mind?"

" Of course not." Haley said standing up.

The reporter left and Haley and I stood up to leave. We were very releaved that now everything could be perfect. We could finally be together for real. This was like the best day ever. We stood up to leave...but when we walked out the door we saw two people standing there. Two people I never thought I would see here. Both of which I haven't seen in a long time. I was a bit happy to see them standing in front of me but wasn't quite sure how this may go down.


	6. The Past Is In The Past, Right?

**Chapter 6: The Past is in the past, right?**

What's goin on? It's Nathan here. Nathan Scott. Well, as you can probably tell my life is pretty messed up. And yes maybe I'm not living the destiny everyone would've loved me to but it's my life and I'll do what I want. So, I know your big question is; who would come to see Haley and I at that gym? Well, here you go. Things should turn out okay. But if they don't. So not my fault.

_Flashback _

_Haley and I stood at the door shocked by who was in front of us. It was such a surprise. Especially to me. The one guy was someone I hadn't seen since before I left Tree Hill. While the other was one I hadn't seen or spoke to in a few months. Both I was quite happy to see._

_" Uncle Cooper?"_

_" Hey Kid." Cooper repiled._

_" What are you doing here,man?"_

_" Well, your mother called me and told me about your current life situation. And I thought, well, I was gonna be racing near by. Why not stop by and see my nephew?"_

_" I'm glad you did." I said while giving him a hug." Lucas. Hey, What's up? Missed you."_

_" Yeah, you too. I want you talk to you about everything."_

_" Yeah me too."_

_" Your Haley, right? The Girl that caused all this ' Scott Brother' drama?" Cooper said noticing Haley standing there._

_" Yeah. That would be me. Hi, nice to meet you."_

_" You too. I'm Nathan's uncle."_

_" Oh, okay. You wanna go back inside? It's kinda chilly out here." Haley asked_

_" Yeah sure." I answered_

_We walked into the gym. Cooper and Haley went and sat down on the blechers. While Luke and I continued to stand._

_" Nathan, I want to get everything out in the open here." Lucas said_

_" Okay. That sounds good." I replied_

_" I want you to know , I'm not angry with who you are now. Not about what you did, How you did it or even the fact that Haley was my wife. The fact was; you sat and lied to me for months. But...again...I can't be angry about that...cause...while you two were together..." He said pointing from Haley back to me." I was lying too."_

_"What do you mean?" I asked_

_" I was lying to both of you. The way you did to me. Brooke and I were together behind your backs."_

_" You were!?" Haley asked a little shocked._

_" Yeah. And we did it for the same reasons. But...I was angry at you somehow cause even though I was with your wife the way you were with mine...I didn't get yours pregnant. I guess I was angry at you cause... Haley you're a great person. And you deserve someone like Nathan. I just never realized it. Just lived my life. So...when all this came out...I freaked out cause I knew in my heart this is what always needed to be. So, I haven't been mad at you these past few months. Please, I pretty much got over that by the next day."_

_" Then, why wouldn't you speak to me?" I asked_

_" Because...I was more angry at myself than with you after that. I was mad at how I reacted to it all. And I want you both to know I'm sorry. I didn't want to face the fact that you were having this perfect life fall into place. While mine wasn't going as smoothly. When I realized what losing a brother would feel like. I decided it was time I stop feeling sorry for myself and live up to my life. So, I missed you little brother. And...I want you to be happy. It may be screwed up a bit. But I'm...happy for you. Both of you" Lucas said looking at both Haley and I._

_" Thanks, Luke. But...what about everything that's happened?" I asked my brother_

_" Let's put that behind us. And move forward. I mean, the past is in the past, right." I nodded." I'm ready to do that. And to have my brother back. I think I'm mature enough to do that."_

_" Yeah, I think we both are."_

_" Brother's again?"_

_" Brother's again. And thank you, Lucas."_

_" Well, I think at some point you just gotta move forward. "_

_" Yeah."_

_Haley began to talk to Cooper once Lucas and I went and sat down on the blechers. And began to talk about our lives to each other. It was good to have my brother back._

_End of Flashback_

So, I got my brother back that night. I also loved seeing my uncle again. Well, if you think that was everything that was gonna happen while Cooper Lee was in town. Think again. Cause there was a lot more damage that was gonna be done. Here's what the next thing was. It was huge thing to happen in my life. Maybe this was a good thing? It was. But I wasn't sure everyone would think that. Here's what happened.

_Flashback_

_Haley and I were sitting in our living room enjoying a nice peaceful night together. Watching one of her Chick Flicks. Which I learned weren't as bad as I used to think they were. Plus she's almost 7 months pregnant and all I needed was her crying on me. So, I tried my hardest to keep her happy. Cooper had decided to stay for a little while. He was leaving in a few weeks though. He needed to get back to his racing life at his track in Charlotte, North Carolina. It was good to have my family around again. We were sitting there when I suddenly heard my doorbell ring. I got up and opened the door. I was surprised to see Lucas and Cooper standing there._

_" Lucas! Uncle Cooper! What are you doing here?"_

_" Well, Nate, you're coming with us." Cooper said without even asking me_

_" What!?" I said walking back towards the living room where Haley was._

_" You don't mind us taking him, do you Haley?" Lucas asked his ex-wife._

_"Oh, of course not. Have your fun, boys."_

_I went and kissed Haley good-bye and went to get my wallet upstairs as I was demanded to do by Lucas and Coop. We went out and got into Luke's car. They drove without telling me what or where we were going._

_" Guys, Where are we going?" They continued to sit there silent." Lucas? Cooper? Tell me where were going."_

_" Chill, Nate. Don't worry. We're here." My brother told me_

_" Here is where exactly?"_

_" Come on , Nate." Cooper said as he got out of the car._

_Meanwhile _

_Back at mine and Haley's house. She was still sitting on the couch enjoying the silence with me going out for the night. After that day at the game, rumors of her and me and her pregnancy spread pretty quickly. She was called a slut while I was called a cheater. But we just took it. Handled them straight down. Now everything seemed to settle down. Everything was returning to normal again. Well, not normal. But close to it anyway. As she was relaxing watching the rest of her movie she suddenly heard the doorbell ring. She got up from her comfortable position on the couch and went to answer it. When she saw who was standing there, she was completely shocked. She never expected to see this person._

_" So, the rumors are true."_

_" Hello, Taylor." Haley said to her sister._

_This should be good. Taylor was crazy. She was probably Haley's least favorite sister and only came around when she had no other place to go or she screwed up. Usually both. She was gonna be a pain in the neck during her visit. As usual. And who knew how long that visit would last. This should be an intersting night. Or weeks. Or Months. This could turn really bad._


End file.
